


Septicscape

by LilDevyl



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Corruption, Dark Theme, Mad Scientists, Mad doctor - Freeform, Mention of Soft!Anti, Mention of a Psychiatric Ward, Mild Mutation, Minor Violence, Multi, Possession, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDevyl/pseuds/LilDevyl
Summary: Jack is trapped in his own mind and something is terribly wrong! The "Corruption" is everywhere and is taking control of the MindScape.  Now Jack, with the help of his Alter Egos, must find a way to out and regain control of his body.  Before it's too late!
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SepticScape](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562432) by Power of Friend Games. 



> A/N 1: This FanFiction is based on the fan-made game called Septiscape. I haven’t had the chance to play but I did enjoy the Let’s Play of it by DolphinTreasureArt. It gave me the idea for this story and this is the first time that I’m doing a fanfiction based on a fan-made game.  
> A/N 2: I just want to clarify something. When I began writing this story it was when Jack and Signe were together. So, please be kind, when you see Signe referenced then you might see Gab referenced.  
> A/N 3: Also, depending on the "Ending" you pick reader, this story will either be before the whole PMA (Positive Mental Attitude) movement or it will be set after PMA took off but just before Jack took his vacation.  
> ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!

**Chapter 1: The Mad Docto** r

**(Sean's Apartment)**

“Well, that does it for this episode. And thank you guys for watching this video. If you like it. PUNCH the LIKE button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all around. Whapoosh! Whapoosh! And I'll see all of you dudes. In the next video!”

Jack's outro music played in the background as Jack wrapped up another video for the day. Editing has become a whole lot easier now that Robin came aboard. Jack still helps out with a lot of editing and both of them go back and forth on what they think to do for different sketches and videos. And Jack appreciates every single effort and idea Robin gives. When the video starts to render, Jack's stomach decides to make itself known.

“Okay, time to eat something,” Jack said to himself heading to the Kitchen.

On his way, Jack spots a box in his Living Room and smiled fondly. Gifts from the fans that unfortunately he hasn't had the time to open yet. Hhhmm, maybe that should be his next video? Opening gifts from his fans has always been a joy, so much creativity that went into each one of them. It never ceases, to amaze Jack just how talented his fans are! Another grumble from his stomach brought Jack back from his musing and to the task at hand. Supper. He needed to eat something before he uploads the video for tomorrow.

In the Kitchen, Jack grabs many different items from the freezer and the frig and started to prepare supper. There was no one else in the apartment as Robin went home for the night and Signe was on her trip. But Jack felt an ominous feeling swept over him, as he reached for the small preparing knife on top of the cutting board. *Did you miss me?* *****

Jack stopped chopping the potato and stared off into the distance with a blank expression on his face. As if he were in some kind of a trance. The small preparing knife loosely held in his hand. Jack started to slowly bring the knife toward him. Shaking his head breaking the spell, Jack continued to cook his supper as if nothing had ever happened. However, that ominous feeling never left. It felt like someone was watching him.

* _ **I missed you very much**_ *

Jack put his hand to his head as he staggered slightly into the Living Room. He thought about unwinding a bit by watching some TV, but now he started to seriously rethink that. This headache just came out of nowhere! Even with the cup of coffee he just finished, the headache wasn't going away. What had caused it? Was it too much salt?

 ***** _ **Did you even miss me, Jack?** _ *****

The last thing Jack remembered before he passed out on the couch, was seeing someone standing in the hallway.

* * *

**The Mindscape)**

“Ah, ow, my head,” Jack said looking around. “Where am I?”

It looked like a cell of some kind but with a sense of **.** **.** **.** familiarity? The walls were patted with the foam from his recording studio. The floor was back with a Sam the Septiceye rug in the middle of it. The bed had green sheets and the blanket had all the different egos on it as comic book characters. Across the room, had a desk with what looked to be either a TV set or a computer on it. Not knowing where he was or how he got here. Jack quickly got up and off the bed, steadying himself, and walked over to the desk, turning the computer on. What he saw didn't make any sense.

“ _ **Welcome to the Mindscape.**_ ” Read the opening screen. The Mindscape? What’s the Mindscape? Where was he? As Jack continued to scroll through, more and more things popped up that still confused the hell out of him.

Schedule a doctor’s appointment with Dr. Schneeplestein. Dr. Schneeplestein? As in Henrik von Schneeplestein from the _Jacksepticeye Power Hour_ and the _Bio Inc. videos?_ An ad saying, “ _If you ever need a hero just call on Jackieboy Man!_ ” Jackieboy Man? Wait from the _South Park: Fractured But Whole_ series, and the _Cool Patrol video_?

A sound caught Jack's attention. Footsteps. Someone was coming, but who? Looking around Jack didn't see any place for him to hide nor any way to ambush his attacker. Looks like Jack has no choice, but to wait and see what will happen. Maybe he could get some information on where he is and how he got here. And maybe he could formulate a plan of escape.  
There' a sound as if someone was trying to pick a lock. A click. The door swings open and . . .

“There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! I knew I picked the right place!” Jack's rescuer said excitedly. He wore a gray shirt, blue jeans, and a trucker’s hat. But the weird thing was, he looked exactly like Jack! Except with light green hair.  
Come to think of it. He does look vaguely familiar, but Jack just couldn't put his finger on it. “I’m sorry but who are you?” Jack asked very confused.

“Wait? Seriously? You’re asking who I am? You of all people should know who I am. You created me after all!” The man said excitedly. “Chase Brody at your service.”

“Chase Brody? As in the Bro Average Chase Brody?” Jack asked in disbelief. How was this possible?

“The one and only!” Chase said proudly. “And it took me like a week to find you. Look, we need to get out of here!”

“Where are we? _And you said it’s been a week?!_ ” Jack nearly shouted.

“The Mindscape,” Chase said matter-of-factly ignoring that Jack nearly shouted at him. He was surprised that Jack didn’t do that sooner. “And yes, it has been about a week. When you disappeared, a lot of strange things began to happen. So, I had to find you.”

“What’s the Mindscape?” Jack’s curiosity getting the better of him now that he’s calmed down a bit.

“It’s hard to explain but in basic terms. We’re in the part of your “Creative Mind” that created a world for us Egos to live in. It’s a lot more complex than that though. Henrik should be able to explain better than me.”

“Henrik? As in Henrik von Schneeeplestein?”

“The one and only,” Chase said. “Except that now – He’s gone missing! And I don’t know where to find him!”

“We’ll find him, Chase,” Jack said reassuringly. “Where did you last see him?”

“About a week ago. I saw him in front of his Lab door and then he went missing. Come to think of it. He was acting weird.”

“Then that’s where we’ll start. Lead the way, Chase.”

* * *

**(Dr. Schneeplestein’s Office)**

“So, this is Henrik’s Lab? It’s a lot bigger than I thought it would be,” Jack observed.

“Well, yeah,” Chase shrugged. “He’s the only doctor in the Mindscape, so his lab would be pretty big to fit all of his patients.”

“That – That makes a lot of sense now that think about it,” Jack said following Chase inside.

Inside the Lab, there were many cozy-looking chairs. A Receptionist’s Desk, but no one was there. Several different doors for different labs and patient’s rooms. A green septic eye on the floor moving all around excitedly. Wait, what?

“Sam!” Jack shouted and ran over his best friend.

Sam jumped and bounced off the floor and floated over to Jack. Sam landed on Jack’s shoulder, curling their tail around the neckband of Jack’s shirt, as to not fall off. And nuzzled in the nape of Jack’s neck. Sam was so happy to have his best friend alive and well!

“Yeah, I saw Sam outside and brought the little dude in for safekeeping. I think Sam was looking for you dude,” Chase explained.

“Jack! I’m so happy to see you! Are you all alright? I was so worried!” Sam said. 

“Don’t worry Sam. Chase got me out,” Jack reassured. Chase didn’t know why but he felt a pang in his chest at seeing how close Sam and Jack were. He quickly brushed it off, there were more important things to worry about. “Are all the other egos here as well?” Jack asked turning to Chase. 

“Oh, yeah! Jackieboy Man, Marvin, Anti, I think even the new guy is here too,” Chase explained. There was something off about the way Chase explained that, but Jack quickly dismissed it. Thinking it had to be the stress Chase was under.

“Maybe when we find Henrik, I could meet them. One of them might know how I got here and be able to get me home,” Jack said. “When was the last time you saw Henrik?”

“The last time I saw Henrik was about a week ago. After you disappeared things started to go haywire. My world collapsed. I don’t **. . .** I don’t know if Stacy or the kids ever got out. Henrik’s all I had. Then he began acting **. . .** Strange.”

“Strange? How so?”

“Dosing up on coffee more than he usually did when he used to work at the hospital. Bags under his eyes as if he barely slept. If he has gotten any sleep at all. His hands were shaking so badly; I’m surprised he was even able to write! He kept looking over his shoulder, being paranoid about – something! Then he kept mumbling and muttering “ _I can’t fail, can’t fail, can’t fail! Not again!_ ” Then when I found the place you were in, Henrik was out of it. His eyes man. Then he ran into his Deep Lab where he does a lot of his research and experiments. And I lost him!” When Chase finished explaining to Jack. He was on the verge of tears. He felt abandon again. Like he had somehow failed his friend and brother.

“Chase.” Jack put his hand on Chase’s shoulder. “We’ll find him. Whatever’s going on, we’ll figure it out, Chase. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thanks, Jack,” Chase said sincerely. “C’mon. Let’s go find Henrik.”

* * *

(The **Deep Lab)**

“This was where I last saw Henrik. He was acting really weird. Then something wasn’t right with his eyes. There were **. . .** They were **. .** **.** Bleeding? He ran in here and I never saw him again! That’s when I knew I had to come and find you.” Chase explained.

“Don’t worry Chase. We’ll find him and figure out how to help him,” Jack reassured.

“How? I mean **. . .** I never **. . .** Really ca down here.”

“You said this is Henrik’s Deep Lab right? Where he did all of his experiments and research?” Chase nodded. “Then maybe we could find Henrik’s Office. Maybe we could find something there to tell us what’s going on and maybe where to look for Henrik.”

After several minutes and many dead ends, empty rooms and Labs, Chase and Jack found Henrik’s Office. The place was littered from ceiling to floor with bookshelves stuffed and crammed with several different books, folders, files, and countless notebooks. Drawers were filled to the brim with pens/pencils and many assorted objects that would only make sense to the good doctor. Notes were scattered all over the floor as if it looked like a hurricane had come through the office. A computer sat on the desk with his screen saver flashing and what looked to be a webcam with its light blinking.

Quickly going over to the computer, Jack sat down in Henrik’s chair and brought the computer to life. Chase came over to see what Jack was doing. “You think we might find something on Henrik’s computer?” Chase asked peering over Jack’s shoulder.

“Hm, maybe?” Jack shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”

“Just be careful. Henrik had a disgruntled employee when he used to work at the hospital and put a virus in the system. It took both Jackie and Anti to get everything up and running.” Chase warned. He remembered all too well the aftermath of that disaster. Luckily, no one in the house or his kids knew German.

Jack nodded and thanked Chase for letting him know. Anti and Jackieboy Man working together? Huh, well stranger things have happened. Let’s see. Patients files, experiments (Jack did not want to know what Henrik was thinking with that one), several different theories that could give MatPat and many Conspiracy Theorists a run for their money.

“I see where Jackie gets his hacking and computer skills from,” Chase complimented. Seems like they all have a bit of Jack in them.

Jack continued going through Henrik’s computer trying to find something. Wait. What’s that? A video? Henrik made videos? No, wait. It’s not a video. It’s a **. . .** Vlog?

“Why would Henrik make a vlog? That doesn’t make any sense!” Chase said seeing what Jack pulled up.

“Only one way to find out,” Jack said clicking on the video.

* * *

**(Entry 1)**

Henrik was at his wit’s end! He didn’t know what to do so he decided to do what his Creator and his brother Chase sometimes did. Henrik decided to record his findings and theories. Now, what did Jack and Chase call them again? Video Blogs? Vlogs? It’s very new to him but might as well get some out of that birthday present that Chase gave him. At least Henrik could always go back and watch these videos to see if there was any connection or if he might have missed something.

“Alright now, what did Chase say to do again? Oh, right. Three, two, one, clap. The camera is good. Testing, test, 1, 2, 3. Alright, Entry 1. I’m recording my findings to do what my colleague and brother, Chase Brody had suggested I do. That and if I could get our Creator, JackSepticeye, to take a look. We might be able to get a second opinion on what’s going on with the Mindscape.

Somethings not right with the Mindscape. Dark clouds are coming in and looming over different parts of the Mindscape. Several of my patients have been experiencing mood swings and many other different systems of them acting of character. Unfortunately, some of the Egos, my brothers, have been affected by it as well. But it seems to pass quickly with them. Others not so much. I’m going to keep a close on the situation in case something happens.”

The video ended. Jack turned to Chase with a raised eyebrow. Silently asking what did Henrik mean? Chase downcast his eyes never meeting Jack’s gaze. Too embarrassed and ashamed to say anything. Jack catching on to the discomfort in Chase, turned his attention back to the computer. Another video popped up.

* * *

**(Entry 5)**

“Entry 5. The Corruption, there’s just no other way to describe it! It’s – it’s getting worse. Many of my patients have been experiencing severe mood swings. Some had to be put into Quarantine. I don’t know what’s causing all of this! I need to do some major research and see what could have caused this and how to reverse this!

First things first. I need to start with our Creator, JackSepticeye. Maybe something in his personal life or quite possibly something in his professional like might have caused some sort of “rift” to transpire. If not, then I need to check on the other Egos to make sure they are alright. I have never seen anything like this before. Hopefully, this will pass soon.”

The video ended. Jack was very confused. Was Henrik the one that Jack saw before he passed out? Maybe Henrik was trying to get Jack for help and somehow, Jack ended up in quarantine? Only one way to find out and that was to press on. Another video popped up.

* * *

**(Entry 15)**

“Entry 15. This isn’t good. The Corruption, it’s – it’s spreading throughout the Mindscape. No one is safe. Even some of my fellow brothers, the other Egos, are also starting to become affected by the “Corruption.” It seems like the younger Egos are more prone to the “Corruption.” My only theory to this is because I believe the younger Egos haven’t been able to get as much of a “following” as some of the other Egos have with the Community.

Unfortunately, one such Ego, Chase Brody, has been experiencing some severe mood swings. He’s even starting to show signs of deep depression now. Chase is currently staying with me for the time being. I’m hoping to find what might be causing this and to see if I could reverse the effects. I’ve reached out to BingSepticeye to see if he could find any trace of the “Corruption.” So far, I haven’t heard anything from him as of yet. I’m going to try and make a serum that will introduce positivity to my patients. It’s only going to be a temporary fix but until we can find the exact source of the “Corruption.”

The video ended. Jack kept his focus on the computer screen, pretending to find another video. He decided not to say anything to Chase about what they just heard. Opting to let Chase volunteer when he was ready.

“Jack?” Chase asked barely above a whisper. “Please, don’t **. . .** Please don’t think any less of me. It really was **. . .** A bad time for me.”

“Chase. I would never think any less of you. If you want to talk about it I'm here but I won't push.” Jack explained.  
“Thanks, Jack. That means a lot,” Chase said.

Jack went back to the computer to see what else they may find. At least they were figuring out what had happened to Henrik. Now, maybe, they will find out where Henrik might have disappeared too.

* * *

**(Entry 25)**

The background in this video was completely different from the other videos. The lighting was very bright but it only focused on one area. Several different medical supplies and equipment were on the far left and the far right of the corners. And was that a surgical table there behind Henrik? Jack didn't know why but a sudden feeling of dread came over him as he clicked on the video.

"Entry 25. The Corruption is getting worse! It’s now affecting all of the Mindscape! Anti, had come to me even his world is starting to be affected by the Corruption. Parts of his world are starting to gray out. I have never seen anything like this!  
But the worst is what had happened to one of the newer Egos. Robbie was starting to experience unquenchable hunger like systems. Anti, brought him in hoping that I could help his younger brother. Unfortunately, I had to put Robbie in quarantine at least for right now. It’s only until I can find out what has happened to Robbie and fix it! I better keep a close eye on Anti as well. No telling what the "Corruption" might do to him."

The video ended. Jack was confused and concerned about what was happening to the Mindscape. What had caused all of this and how could he help? Who brought him here? It was starting to look as if Henrik had nothing to do with Jack being here. Jack frantically searched for another video.

“We might have to go deeper into the Deep Lab if we’re going to find out where Henrik disappeared too. Or to see what had happened to him.” Jack told Chase when his search came up empty.

“ _Gnk._ Are – are you sure, Jack?” Chase asked not like the idea.

“I’m sorry Chase, but we don’t have a choice here if we want to find Henrik.”

“Alright. Where do we start?”

“Hm, let’s see,” Jack said typing away at the computer. “The last video had a different background.” Jack pulled up the video and focused on the background. “Do you recognize any of this?”

“Yeah, I do,” Chase answered reluctantly. “It’s the Operation Room.”

“Then that’s where we need to go.”

* * *

**(Operation Room)**

Jack and Chase made their way to the entrance hall of the Operation Room. Chase hesitated in following Jack. Chase’s breathing became heavy and he started to shake.

“Chase? Are you – are you okay?” Jack asked concerned.

“Y-yeah. It’s just – it’s just really bad memories. I really don’t want to talk about it. I’m just – I’m scared!” Chase admitted to Jack. Chase has always hated hospitals ever since . . . No, let’s not go down that rabbit hole!

“Chase,” Jack put his hand on Chases’ shoulder. “I won’t press. Just know that I’m here for you.”

Chase gave Jack a weak smile. Taking a deep breath. “Let’s – let’s go find Henrik.”

Entering the corridor, Jack searched for a light switch and instantly wished he were back in the safety of his recording studio. It looked like they just entered a horror game. The lights were flickering on and off, making Jack wonder when they might go out. The floor was cover with different medical supplies. A wheelchair slowly moving back and forth. The pictures on the walls looked as if the paintings were doubled faced or melting. The walls **. . .** The walls themselves were the worst. Blood splattered and bloody handprints covered the walls as far as the eye could see.

“Stay close Chase,” Jack whispered.

“D-don’t need to t-tell me twice,” Chase stuttered shaking. ‘This is a nightmare. This is a nightmare. You’ll wake up Chase and find Henrik had fallen asleep at his desk again.’ Chase kept repeating that thought as he followed Jack to Henrik’s Office.  
The office looked similar to the vlog but not at the time. Stealing his nerves and avoiding the operation table (Jack did not want to know what was underneath the sheet). Jack went over to the computer to see what he could find. Sam decided to hover around to keep an eye out on things.

A few minutes later, a video popped up.

* * *

**(Entry 30)**

“Entry 30. So far, the results of the serum I have made to introduce positivity to my patients have been good. Their anxiety has decreased, many of the mood swings have lowered. But I’m afraid that with me doing all of this, that I could be the next target of the “Corruption.” I’m already starting to see the signs! My nervousness and anxiety are already increasing but I must not lose focus! Our Creator, JackSepticeye has disappeared! Worst yet no one seems to know who’s in control of the body! I’m hoping it’s one of the other Egos until we can find Jack. Until then I will be keeping a close eye on myself and will be documenting any sudden changes in my behavior.”

The video ended and Jack could already see the signs of the Corruption starting with Henrik. His speech pattern was off. He was talking more rapidly than he did in his previous videos. Signs of stress and not sleeping well were showing as well.

Another video popped up.

* * *

**(Entry 40)**

“Entry 40. I have indeed become the next target of the Corruption! These nightmares. They plague me every night. I can’t – get them out of my head! I’m back in the hospital I used to work at but my friends **. . .** My brothers **. . .** Their voices keep echoing in my head! They keep saying that I failed! That I failed as a doctor!

S-someone comes into the hospital and I’m r-responsible for him. But something happens and he doesn’t make it. My friends’ voices – they keep telling me it’s all my fault! I failed. I don’t know who the patient is but every night I wake up screaming “No my friend! NO!” Worst yet, I think the audio hallucination is starting to take effect. I need to start giving myself a dosage of the serum. It might combat the effects of Corruption.”

The video ended. Both Jack and Chase shared a look with one another. If Henrik was a target, then they need to act fast. One, of these videos, has to lead them to Henrik! Crossing his fingers and hoping for the best, Jack search for another entry.

Another video popped up.

* * *

**(Entry 50)**

“Entry 50. These nightmares. They won’t stop! Not even the serum is helping! These nightmares plague me every time I so much as I close my eyes. I’m dosing up on coffee just to stay awake. I can’t . . . I can’t relive those events. I know they’re not true but it feels so real.

I’ve decided to record my nightmares. Maybe with them being out in the open will lessen the effects and maybe I can connect the dots as to what might be causing them. What might be making them so **. . .** real.”

* * *

**(Nightmare 1: Chase Brody)**

Henrik was in the Staff Room of the Mindscape Hospital sipping his coffee. Just a couple of more hours then he can go home and relax. It has been anything but a quiet day today. Sighing heavily and rubbing his tired eyes, Henrik checked his phone for the hundredth time during his break. He had a bad feeling that he just could not shake. He hasn’t heard from Chase all day. Ever since that gold-digging bitch of a wife, filed for divorce and took the kids. Chase has fallen into, deep depression.  
Henrik kept his mouth shut but Chase deserved better! Ever since Chase’s YouTube Channel wasn’t doing as well because of some bull crap from the higher-ups. The money wasn’t there like it used to be. And according to Stacy, it was all Chase’s fault! Stacy had the nerve to call Chase up when he was working on a video to tell him that she was filing for divorce and took the kids to her sister’s house! Claiming to her family, that “they were right all along.” Gold digging bastards the lot of them. If you are not making the money, then you are not worth their time.

Henrik seeing no response from Chase. Decided to try calling him. And that was when things took a turn for the worst.  
The sound of an alarm blaring retched Henrik back to reality. He ran out of the Staff Room and down the corridor at top speed.

“What’s happened?” Henrik demanded from a nurse seeing them pulling in a gurney.

“Male. Mid to late twenties. Attempted suicide.” The Nurse quickly explained.

“Chase!”

“You know him?”

“Get him in the Emergency Room at once!”

“But Doctor **. . .** ”

“NOW!!!”

In the Emergency Room, Henrik prepped Chase for surgery hoping to save him. Chase didn’t deserve this! The Operation Room was nothing but a living hell for Henrik. Chase’s vitals were rapidly dropping. Too much, blood loss and not enough time to get the blood transfusion in him. The heart monitor was going crazy, dropping by the minute.

“No! Chase! No, my friend! I will not let you die!”

**_Flat-line._ **

Charging the shockers, Henrik pressed them to Chase’s chest. One, two, three, Clear! Nothing. Increasing the voltage. Clear! Nothing. Once more. 'C’mon Chase! Come back! Come back to me, come back to us!'  
Chase never came back. The heart monitor stayed silent.

  
Henrik went to put the white sheet over Chase. When he was about to put it on top of Chase’s head. Chase opened his eyes and turned his head looking right at Henrik but his eyes! Chase’s eyes weren’t normal. They were button-like! One was black on the outside but orange on this inside, the other was orange on the outside but black on the inside. Blood was dripping down his from his button-like eyes like the puppet from _Five Nights at Freddy’s_.

*** _Why didn’t you same me?_ ***

* * *

**(Entry 50)**

“I wake up screaming after that. Sometimes shaking. Then I hear this . . . This voice. It sometimes sounds like Chase but other times it would sound like Chase’s ex-wife Stacy or the other egos. Asking me, why I didn’t save Chase. Saying that it was all my fault! That I should have been able to save him.

“But the worst one **. . .** The worst one.” Henrik took a deep breath. “It – it involves our Creator. JackSepticeye.”

* * *

 **(Nightmare 2: JackSepticeye** )

Signe rushed Jack to the hospital calling Henrik over for help. Neither one of them knew what was wrong. At first, Jack and Signe thought Jack had caught a forty-eight-hour virus or the flue. But then Jack kept getting worse by the day. Henrik got Jack in and quickly began running diagnostic tests to see what was causing Jack’s illness. Once they found out a few things and began treatment, Jack started to show signs of improvement. Then more things started to go wrong.

They quickly transported Jack to the I.C. Unit. More tests were run; more treatments were given. Jack continued to fight for his life but it seemed like every time they made progress. Something else went terribly wrong. Henrik was at his wit’s end. He didn’t know what was going on.

“Don’t worry Jack! I’ve got you. I will not let you die. Not again! I almost lost you once before!”

The events of Halloween the previous year played through Henrik’s mind as if he were watching a video. Jack was doing his annual carving pumpkins video. Then the strange sounds started. The giggling and stomping, but when Jack went to check it out no one was there. Then the video began to glitch in out with different images of someone there when Jack wasn’t in the room. But the worst **. . .** the worst was when Jack got the end of the video where he was about to show his fans how to do some fine-tuning.

The glitching happened again. Jack stared blankly at the camera, holding the knife in his right hand. Slowly bringing it towards himself. His hand shaking, a clear sign of Jack trying to resist. Then the knife was pressed against his neck. Glitching in and out of the video showed someone was standing right behind Jack controlling him. His hand over, top of Jack’s hand with the knife. A smile on his face.

“Do̵ it̡̢͟.̢͟ No o͞ne will car̛e͡. T̡͝ha̴͢͞t͝ do͢͢ct̶̕oŗ̨͝ ̴͠c̢an’t sa̷̡ve̶͡ you͟.҉ No o͝ne̢ ̸can̡. Y̕͢ou̡͜r f͘ans̴̢̕ ̸liȩ͜͞d̨ ̨͟to̴̸ ҉y̨̕o̧u.̨͢͢ T̛hey wi͢ll ̧fo̴rget̨ a͢ll ͡about̢ ͢y̷o̡u wi͜th͞i҉n͝ a̶ ̵year҉.”

Then Jack slit his throat, falling right on top of Gerald. Then Anti took over giving his cryptic and creepy message to the Bosses. But as soon as Henrik got there, Anti had vanished, leaving a very venerable Jack.

The heart monitor beeping like crazy brought Henrik out of that horrible memory and straight back to a living hell. Rushing to stabilize Jack, Henrik can’t help but wonder what the hell was going on?! Was Anti behind all of this? Henrik hoped not. He knew when Anti came to be an ego that many of the other egos were wary around him. But soon they discovered that “off-camera” Anti wasn’t that bad. But now. Now, Henrik wasn’t sure.

Jack turned his head toward Henrik and opened his eyes. That was when Henrik took a step back. Jack’s eyes! They were **. . .** They were **. . .** Button-like! One eye was black on the outside but green on the inside. The other one was green on the outside but black on the inside. Blood was beginning to drip from the button-like eyes.

 ***** _ **Help me**_ ***** Jack manage to choke out.

“No my friend! NO!”

Jack remained still. No response. Signe ran into the room seeing Jack dead. She screamed and cried. “NO!! Why didn’t you save him?! It’s your fault!! It’s all your fault! You could have saved him! You should have saved him!!!” Before she ran out.  
The lights in the Operation Room began to flicker then popped. Henrik quickly went to the hallway dreading the news he would have to give to his friends and family. When Henrik came out to the hallway, no one was there. he went down the hallway thinking they must be in the Waiting Room. The lights started to go out, one by one, until the entire hallway was pitch black in, total darkness.

_**Clickclickclickclickclick.** _

The lighter Henrik carried around with him finally flickered on. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing. Henrik heard a rattling breath behind him. He turned around and nearly dropped his lighter. There standing down the hallway was what Henrik hoped to be a person. Henrik couldn’t tell if it was a male or female but what he could make out. It made him want to run.

  
Pale like skin, button eyes with what Henrik hoped to be, paint dripping down its cheeks, sprayed painted stringy hair. Its mouth looked like it was stitched shut. Its shirt or jacket or possibly both looked to be patched together in different shades of colors. It saw Henrik and smiled.

_***You killed them*** _

* * *

**(Entry 50)**

“I wake up screaming after that one. Twice Chase came running into my office thinking that I was getting attacked. That one – that one was the worst of them all. So, of course, the two reoccurring nightmares are of Chase and Jack. Every single night. I have to be careful though. I’m already showing signs of auditory hallucinations and quite possibly the start of visual hallucinations. If this keeps up, I might not have a choice but to put myself in quarantine.”

The video ended. Chase was growing more and more worried by the video. He feared that when they do find Henrik, that it might be too late. Chase hoped that that wasn’t the case. Crossing his fingers, he waited with bated breath for Jack to find another video.

Another video popped up.

* * *

**(Entry 65)**

“Entry 65. It’s worst then I could ever imagine. The hallucinations. I can’t get rid of them! It’s getting to the point where I can’t even tell the difference between what’s real and a hallucination. And something is truly wrong! My eyes! They are **. . .** They are **. . .** Mutating! Just like in my nightmares when I saw Chase and Jack. I have to see something right away!”

The video ended. Jack and Chase were increasingly growing more worried by the minute. Henrik’s eyes **. . .** They were **. . .** _Button-like!_ Not only that but it also looked as if they were bleeding. Jack also picked up on something else. When Henrik spoke, it sounded glitchy. Like the auto of the recording had gotten corrupted or something like that. Dreading what they might find next, Jack searched for another video.

Another video popped up.

* * *

**(Entry 79)**

“Entry 79. I have indeed been infected by the Corruption. My eyes have mutated into a button like a state. Worst yet, they began to bleed but as the blood gets to a certain point. It just gets absorbed then it starts all over again. Another thing I’m noticing. I’m beginning to glitch like Anti! I do not ask for his help for fear of what the Corruption might to him!

I’m also noticing the hallucinations have become more and more frequent. I’m hearing the voice of Chase accusing me of never being a real Doctor. If I was one, then why did I never save him? Why did I not help him when he was about to commit suicide? I’m seeing the other Egos, my brothers, all of them accusing me of never saving anyone. That I just pretended to be a real Doctor. That I failed of ever being one and that I will never truly be a Doctor. Otherwise, I would have saved our Creator! I would have saved Jack! I would have saved Chase! I would have figured out how to stop the Corruption.  
I **. . .** I need to put myself into quarantine. I can’t risk putting anyone else in danger.”

The video ended. Chase cursed himself for being so selfish. Why else would Henrik run away? He wouldn’t abandon Chase unless he truly felt like that was the only option. Henrik ran into the Deep Lab to protect Chase from himself because Henrik that he was becoming Corrupted. Henrik felt like he was becoming a Mad Doctor or a Mad Scientist. All Chase wanted to do was to find Henrik and apologize for ever doubting him and forever thinking that Henrik would ever abandon him.  
Jack feverishly searched for another video. He a pit in the bottom of his stomach that what they might find won’t be good.

Another video popped up.

* * *

**(Entry 93)**

This video was completely different from all of the others. It looked like a hallway with metal doors, that had some kind of key lock that you needed some kind of code for. The camera looked as if it was a handheld camera that Henrik was used to wirelessly record. Henrik, himself, didn’t look good. Very pale skin, as if he hadn’t seen the sun in days. Button, like eyes, one blue on the outside but black on the inside, the other one was black on the outside but blue on the inside. Both his eyes were bleeding making him look like a human version of the puppet from Five Nights at Freddy’s. Henrik kept his surgical mask on but Jack had a feeling it was hiding something.

“Entry 93. I have no other choice. I’m sorry Chase. I’m so sorry. I know you must feel like I’m abandoning you but I don’t want to hurt you or anyone else. My body aches all over and I have this overwhelming feeling this **. . .** Urge to just prove that I’m not a failure. That I am a real doctor, but if I do that I might **. . .** I might **. . .** Please, Chase, whatever you do. Don’t try to find me. It’s better than I lock myself away instead of risking a chance that I could hurt you or anyone.  
Chase if you do find our Creator, JackSepticeye. I think I know how to save the Mindscape. You got to **. . .** _Gnk_ **. . .** You . . . Oh the pain, the pain.” Henrik kept glitching in and out as if he was having trouble keeping himself together. “You have to **. . .** You have to **. . .** _Aahh_ **. . .** Introduce positivity **. . .** To the . . . _Gah_ **. . .** To the ego that the world represents. I **. . .** Don’t know how **. .** . But – _ah gnk_ – that’s what you need to do.

Chase **. . .** I have always seen you, like a son and as a brother. I’m so sorry my friend.”

Henrik dropped the camera and limped over the door. He put in the key code and went inside. It looked as if he was having trouble controlling his own body, but he managed to lock the door. An agonizing scream could be heard from the other side of the door. The camera continued to record until the card was full.

* * *

**(Operation Room)**

The video ended. Chase turned to Jack with unshed tears, silently pleading. They have got to find Henrik. They have to save him. Jack nodded to Chase. He understood the silent pleading. They came this far.

“Do you recognize this part of the Lab?” Jack asked Chase pulling up the video.

“Yeah, I do. That’s the Quarantine Section but I have no idea where that is. Henrik only mentioned it a few times but very rarely has he ever used it,” Chase explained.

“Looks like we're going to have to search then,” Jack said. “C’mon Sam. We’re going to need you.”

They left the office heading down the hallway with Sam in the lead. Jack every now and then would put a reassuring hand on Chase's arm or shoulder. Doing his best to keep Chase from blaming himself, with what happened to Henrik. Even if they do find Henrik, Jack has no clue on how to help the good doctor. Henrik said that they had to introduce positivity to the Ego, but how? Jack remembered when he first thought of doing videos of different Egos. Asking his good friend Markiplier for help and advice, throwing ideas back and forth.

Sam stopped just a few feet ahead of them. With the soft green glow that Sam was giving, Chase and Jack could see there was something on the floor.

“Henrik,” Chase whispered. He picked up the powder blue cap and the stethoscope that Henrik always carried with him.  
Jack looked at the door, and the sign read Quarantine Section. “This is it. I think this is where we’re going to find Henrik. It looks like it needs some kind of key code.” Jack said silently hoping he was right.

Going down the hallway, Jack and Chase stumbled upon another corridor. The lights were out covering the entire corridor in darkness. The sign read “Experiment Rooms.” Taking a deep breath, Jack followed Sam through the corridor. They came across an empty Lab that looked like Henrik had used. Looking around, they found different test tubes with different color liquids in each one. On the counter to the right laid a notebook but the only legible part of the handwriting that anyone could read was “Positivity Serum.”

 **Test One:** Blue. Failure  
 **Test Two:** White. Failure  
 **Test Three:** Orange. Some Success.  
 **Test Four:** Red. Failure.  
 **Test Five:** Midnight Blue. Failure.  
 **Test Six:** Septic Green. Success.

“Do you think this was what Henrik meant by “Introducing Positivity” to the Ego?” Jack asked seeing the test vial that the notebook mentioned as a success.

“I – I don’t know. Maybe?” Chase said with uncertainty as Jack pocketed the vial.

“C’mon. Let’s see if we find that code and help Henrik.” Jack tried to keep his voice even for Chase but he, be lying if he didn't say he was on edge.

They haven't come across anything as of yet and that was making Jack extremely nervous. He didn't what to expect or what state Henrik might be in if - when - they did find him. They looked around the room some more, opening drawers, cabinets, and anything else they could think of. Jack finally found a notebook with what looked to be the key code they were looking for.  
“Found it! Now, let's go help, Henrik.” Jack nearly pushed Chase out of the Lab. His nervousness was on an all-time high and for the life of him, Jack couldn’t figure out why? It felt like someone was – watching? – them.

* * *

**(Quarantine Section)**

Chase and Jack returned to the door that led to the Quarantine Section, but it wasn’t like it was when they left it.

“Is that – Is that blood?” Chase nervously asked half afraid of what the answer might be. Oh god! Henrik!

Jack didn't say anything. Too shocked and nervous to even come up with something. He wanted to calm Chase down, to reassure him that Henrik would be fine. But it felt like something was preventing him from forming in words. Like it was stuck in his throat. Reaching a shaking hand out, Jack put in the first code from the notebook.

 **19-5-1-14.** _**Buzz. Click.**_

The door opened revealing another corridor with many metal doors and something else that looked as if it came straight out of horror movie. Several different patients in either hospital gowns or costumes were in the hallway. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jack nervously and cautiously moved forward. Doing his absolute best not to touch or interact with anyone.

“Deceit? Who’s she? Never heard of her. Oh, are you looking for the Doctor? He’s doing splendidly!” A guy who looked like Thomas Sanders dressed as Mr. Hyde said to them as they passed.

A female with blond hair pigtails that could easily pass for Harley Quinn's sister sat there. Laughing and giggling at nothing. “Hahaha! Do you want to play, hospital? I’ll be your nurse! Nurse Ash! Heeheeheehahahahah!”

They went further down; Jack was wondering if this was what his friend Felix felt like in that one episode of Scare PewDiePie. What was it going to be like when they found Henrik? Another few rooms down the hall, Chase, and Jack saw someone they couldn't believe.

“MatPat?!” Both of them picking their jaws off the floor upon seeing him.

MatPat, YouTube’s Gaming and Movie Theorist, was wearing what could only be described as a Mad Hatter's outfit. Diamond shapes covered his eyes, mismatch colors, and patterns on his pants, shirt, vest, and jacket. The hat MatPat was wearing was so small Jack was wondering how the hell it was staying on his head without a headband or string.

“You'll theorize too! You'll theorize too! You'll theorize too! You'll theorize too!”

Chase and Jack moved on. They were almost there, or at least Jack truly hope so! There were only a couple of doors left in this corridor but none of the others even looked like the one they saw in the video. They were about to approach the one towards the end of the corridor when another “patient” come towards them. She was a high school student with, brown hair, brown eye, wearing a choker, dressed in all black and carrying **. . .** a knife?

“Hahaha. I’m Leah! Leah Woods!” Leah gazed upon Jack and her eyes lit up seeing Jack dress in all black and wearing his gauges. “Anti!” Leah happily hugged who, she thought was her absolute favorite JackSepticeye Ego. Not realizing that the trademark neck wound was absent.

“Anti! You’re here! You’re here to take care of that Mad Doctor for hurting us! Aren’t you Anti?” Her gaze then landed on Chase right behind Jack. “Oh! And you kidnapped Jack too?! Feel free to make him watch!” Leah giggled handing the knife over to Jack and was about to skip, away.

Jack stopped Leah and quickly switched to his Anti voice, “Which door is that Doctor in? Hahaha!”

“Through that door!”

When Jack and Chase came to the door that Leah pointed out, it was the same door they recognized from the video. The handheld camera was still laying on the floor in front of it. A few feet, to the left of the door, was a girl rocking back and forth, muttering to herself. She was dressed in a patched hospital gown in several different shades of gray and stringy spray-painted hair. Her eyes though - her eyes were covered in bandages but they seem to be bleeding. Her mouth looked as if someone had stitched it. Giving the impression of her being a living rag doll.

 *** _Help me? Help me? Experiment 10-1-3-11. Mad Doctor. Help me. Help Me. Mad Doctor. Experiment 10-1-3-1_** 1. ***** She kept repeating the same thing. Never once did she notice the two new arrivals.

Jack went to the door and a cold feeling of dread washed over him. That was the key code she was repeating. “Hang on Henrik. We're coming.”

* * *

**(The Mad Doctor)**

When Jack and Chase entered the room, what was left of their hopeful hearts shattered. Henrik stood in the middle of the room, white as a ghost, glitching in and out uncontrollably. His once-bright styled hair, was now a pale green, matted and stringy, hanging all over the place. His once calming ocean blue eyes were now completely button-like! One eye was blue on the outside but black on the inside. The other eye was black on the outside but blue on the inside. It also looked as if someone had sewn them into place on the top and bottom corners of his eyes. Henrik's trademark mask was gone. His once soft smiling mouth was looked like a stitched doll-like mouth. Black strings with a strange weird like light or - static, maybe? - flowed across them, and was wrapped around Henrik's neck.

“H-Henrik?” Chase nervously asked not believing his eyes. ‘This is a nightmare! A nightmare! C'mon Chase! Wake up! Just wake up now!!’

“C̡ha̷̕̕se? ͏Ja̡͝c̶̢̢k?҉” Henrik now noticed them and gave them an uncharacteristically evil smile. “H̨ow̢ nic̕e to ̨s̨eę y͟o̵u. Jư̡͜st in͢ ҉ti̛͡me f̕̕͡or ̛͞͏y̶̵͜o̶͠u̸r ̶͞͡an̨̕͝n͞u̷a̸͘l ҉͡cḩ̷e̛̕c͘͢k ̢͟u̢p!̛̕” Henrik glitched uncontrollably as he approached Chase and Jack.

“Henrik? Please?” Chase begged, stepping back from his once-beloved friend. “This **. . .** This isn't you!”  
“D͜͠on͢'ţ b̵̕e͏ ҉͘a͜f̷̛r̶̕ai̧̕͟d̵ ̵̴C͝h͞ase. ͢I͏̶t̷̡ w̶͢͞o͘n͟͝͝'t̷͡ hu̷r̡͞t ̸̢͠ . ̡ .̨ ҉̸̡ ͜.͠ much̵͞.͞”

Henrik drawing a syringe, out of his coat pocket, lunged at Chase. With years’ experience of trick shots and stunts on his side, Chase easily dodged out of the way. Henrik then his full attention on their Creator, with a sadistic widening grin. Jack held the septic green vial in his hand, but he had no clue how they were going to introduce positivity to Henrik. Upon seeing the syringe in Henrik's hand, that could be the way. But how to subdue the Mad Doctor?

Henrik tackled Jack to the floor knocking the septic green vial out of Jack's hand. It completely shattered upon impacted. Struggling against Henrik, Jack did his best to keep "the good doctor" from sticking him with whatever it was in that thing. But Henrik in this state was proving to be a lot stronger then Jack realized. Angling the syringe and about to plunge it into Jack. Sam burst through the air at top speed. Knocking the syringe out of Henrik’s hand. Shattering completely upon impact. Jack bending his knees and getting his legs in front of him. He shoved Henrik off him. Making the doctor stumble back and scramble to reach his medical cabinet.

“Henrik!” Chase shouted tackling Henrik to the ground pinning his arms to the side.

“Lemme go! Lemme go! I have to save him! Save JacK! Save Chase!” Henrik struggled against Chase. “I can’t – I can’t fail again!” Henrik’s eyes begin to tear. Why are they doing this? Can’t they see how much danger they are in? He has to save them!

“Henrik! It’s me! It’s Chase!” Chase pleaded. His heartbreaking upon seeing his friend like this. “You always have been there for me! Even with the divorce! Always there for me when Stacy and I had our problems! Now, let me be there for you!”

Something in what Chase said caught Henrik’s attention. He momentarily stopped struggling and through his foggy haze. He saw his friend and brother. “Ch-Chase?”

Jack grabbed Henrik's hand and put it to his heart. Eyes glowing the septic green. “Henrik! This is Jack! You need to wake up! You need to come back to us!”

In Henrik’s mind, Jack could see Henrik in his lab. Strings tied to his neck and wrists, connected to faceless bodies leading to the Morgue. All of them saying: * _ **Failure. Murderer. Monster. Not good enough. Not a real doctor. Useless. Pathetic.**_ *

“Henrik!” Jack’s eyes glowing brighter. “Henrik. You are a good doctor! You've saved lives! You have a family! Chase needs you!”

Henrik lifted his head and he heard what sounded like his Creator Jack's voice. Then he saw images of several different patients thanking him for helping them. Families coming to him for help and support. Chase coming to him and Henrik being there for him. The strings began to break as the bodies slowly fade away. Henrik started to feel the warmth coming back to him. Going towards where he heard his Creator Jack call to him.

But something had stopped him. A strong yank on one of the strings of despair that remained. A voice echoed. **_*Henrik_**?* It asked softly, caring, alluring. _***Did you forget, Henrik? Jack's dead. You killed him.***_

“Nein! Nein! Nein! Es war nicht meine Schuld!” Henrik pleaded.

“Henrik! You did save me! You did save Chase!” Jack nearly shouted.

The last string of despair finally snapped.

* * *

  
 **A/N:** Here's a translation for the zalgo text if you had trouble reading it.

“Do it. No one will care. That doctor can’t save you. No one can. Your Fans lied to you. They will forget all about you within a year.”

  
“Chase? Jack”

“How nice to see you. Just in time for your annual checkup!”

“Don’t be afraid Chase. It won’t hurt **. . .** much.”

“Lemme go! Lemme go! I have to save him! Save Jack! Save Chase!” Henrik struggled against Chase. I can’t – I can’t fail again!”

**Translation for German to English according to Google translate:**

“No! No! No! It wasn’t my fault”


	2. Chapter Two:  The Corruption is Spreading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Corruption is spreading and it is now in Jackieboy Man’s world. Two students and the Director of the Music and Arts Program from Ego University went missing! Then they came back but not acting like themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of kidnapping, static, blood and there is Zalgo Text in here for anyone that might be a little uncomfortable with that.
> 
> Guest Starring: dolphintreasureart (Tumblr/youtube) as Erin Treasures, huffletrax (Tumblr) as Lou Huffle, and egopocaplse (Tumblr) as River Bayou.

**(The Deep Lab)**

"I think he's coming around. Henrik? C'mon, wake up. Come back to us."

Henrik's eyes fluttered open, then he had to quickly shut them. It's too bright! Henrik shifted his head and his eyes were able to finally focus. "Ch-Chase?" Henrik choked out.

Now, he remembered. The "Corruption." But how was he here? Did Chase find a way to save him? All Henrik wanted to do was to hug Chase and cry. He never wanted to leave Chase, make him feel like he abandoned him but Henrik didn't have a choice.

"Yeah, Henrik. It's me," Chase softly said. "And I'm not alone." Chase nodded.

Henrik's eyes followed and he couldn't believe it. "Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me," Jack smiled. Henrik looked around where they were. He was on one of the beds in his Lab. "I think some explaining is in order."

* * *

**(Several Pots of Coffee and Tea Later)**

"And that's when we dragged you back here. Making sure to keep an eye on you," Jack finished explaining. Then he took a huge sip of the last remains of his coffee.

"But - but how did you combat the Corruption?" Henrik inquired completely baffled.

"I don't know," Jack answered honestly. "One minute we were in the room trying to bring you back. Then the next moment, I saw . . . The Illusion? And I was telling you that you are a good doctor. Then it felt like - the Corruption **. . .** Just - let go?" Jack shrugged. "I don't know how else to explain it."

"The Creator's Power," Henrik answered more to himself than the others. Jack and Chase shared a look, hoping the other knew what Henrik meant.

"When you, Jack, our Creator. Create an Ego, and you give us a name, a backstory and let the Community know about us. You give us life. Creating a spark from you and your Creativity, you give us a soul. We live as long as you actively support us through any means." Henrik explained upon seeing their confused faces. "Fan art, theories, fanfictions, headcanons, fan-made games, edits, cosplay, photos. Even just watching our videoes, help. This is what's called the _Creator's Power._ "

"Wow. I had no idea," Jack said in awe.

"Yes, but if you chose to not make an Ego "Canon" but the Community likes them and supports them enough. Or if members of the Community "invents" an Ego and that Ego gets enough support from the Community. Then they become what's known as a "Fan Creation." Henrik concluded.

"My fans are super amazing." Jack smiled fondly.

"Yeah, they are, Jack. They are." Henrik agreed. "But getting back to the point at hand," Henrik continued. "The others that you see in the different worlds of the Mindscape. Are in fact, ordinary people. Friends, family, people you interact with on a daily bases, even different fans you've met or favorite characters from certain games. They live, fall in love and then they eventually die. They don't live as long as we do here."

"What happens if you're forgotten?" Jack asked.

"Then we die. Without you and the Community, we cease to exist. Our souls would shatter and then we would fade. And our part of the Mindscape would crumble as well," Henrik solemnly explained.

"B-but Chase said his world crumbled but he's still here!" Jack protested. This made absolutely no sense. The Community and Jack still remembered Chase, so why did his world collapsed?

"To that, I have no explanation," Henrik admitted.

Then Jack remembered something. "You said that the other Egos are here, right?" Jack asked turning to Chase. Getting a nod from Chase, Jack continued. "I think we better check on the others, then."

"You think they could be affected as well?"

"They might be. You were affected pretty badly in one of the vlogs. You've mentioned the Corruption spreading. Even affecting many of your patients."

Henrik nodded, with a bit of guilty look. He hasn't spoken to either of the other Egos since the Corruption began.

"I think we need to check on them. To make sure that they're okay." Jack stated mistaking the look for Henrik being worried.

"Septic City is the closest one to us. We could check on Jackieboy Man. If anybody could help in beating this Corruption. Then it's our residential Super Hero." Chase added.

"That's a good place to start." Henrik agreed. "Plus, the University has a massive Library here in the Mindscape. I could do some more research to try to combat this."

* * *

**(Septic City)**

"Huh, so, this is Septic City? Beautiful view." Jack stated seeing the City for the first time.

"It's quite beautiful," Henrik commented. "I'm not sure where we might find Jackie but if we head to the University. We should either run into him or at least run into someone who might know where he could be."

* * *

**(Ego University, Lou Huffle)**

Lou Huffle, a senior here at Ego University sat at her desk in the Art Classroom, tapping her pencil. Glaring at her, mortal enemy that mockingly stared back at her. Creator's Block had decided to strike and strike hard. Now, here she was staring at a blank page in her sketchbook with a six-week deadline to get her, newest issue of her comic series out. With a frustrated sigh, Lou slammed her sketchbook closed and stuffed it into her book bag and headed out. Her next class started in an hour but she wanted to grab some lunch first.

Halfway down the hall, Lou began to notice something strange. It's the middle of the week, this hallway should be crowded with, shoulder to shoulder, of people. And yet its' completely deserted. Where was everyone? Lou had a bad feeling about this, quickening her pace she nearly sprinted to the end of the hall. She pushed on the doors but nothing happened. She tried again and nothing happened. What? Was this thing stuck or something? No, it was locked, but why?

Suddenly, Lou had a feeling that she wasn't alone. Like someone was watching her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. A rattling breath could be heard right behind her. Grabbing her sketchbook and with the trigger word to bring her creation to life if need be, on the tip of her tongue. Lou cautiously turned around. There standing just a couple of feet away from her. Stood a girl with stringy sprayed painted hair, button eyes, a faded patched shirt, a patch jacket, ripped jeans and a stitched mouth. Her buttons eyes appeared as if they were bleeding.

The last thing Lou remembered hearing through the muffled whispering and before she succumbed to the darkness was **. . .**

"Lou! Lou! You need to wake up! This is Jackie!"

* * *

**(Dolphin Treasures Art Gallary)**

Erin stood in her Art Gallary finishing up on her latest piece, smiling and humming "All the Way." She was going to display it for everyone to see before she sent into the Power of Friend Games. They're working on a fan-made game of one her favorite YouTubers, JackSepiceye. She wanted to finish this so she could send it in for the possibility of it being in the game. Erin loved this, she loved doing fan art and being able to express herself like this. It brought so much joy to her. And seeing everyone's reaction when she uploads her pieces and even taking some commissions. It truly did fill her heart with pride and joy.

Erin was even planning on doing a Let's Play on her YouTuber Channel of the game when it came out. Even if her art wasn't in it, seeing all the fan art, the story arch, the game making and seeing all the creativity the Community did and put into their projects. Erin's smile broaden even more. She went to dip her brush into the paint once more, she stopped upon seeing a couple of red drops on her hand. It wasn't painted, then she felt something trickled down her chin and landed on her hand. Putting her paints and brushes down, Erin put her hand to her face and pulled back. Fresh blood. Quickly going to the bathroom to see what was going on, Erin realized that she somehow had gotten a random nosebleed out-of-the-blue. That was weird. Cleaning up and grabbing the first aid kit, Erin saw that the nosebleed had stopped. She still didn't know what could have caused it.

Going back to the Art Gallery, Erin began to rub her eyes. There was some sort of discomfort building up all of sudden. Maybe now, was the perfect time to take a break? When Erin returned to her painting and was about to start putting everything away. She taught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and had to do a double-take. Her eyes. Her eyes were button-like! One was light brown on the outside but black on the inside. The other one was black on the outside but light brown on the inside. And they began to bleed red and black tears down her face. The last thing she remembered before the darkness took over was **. . .**

"Erin! You need to fight this! This is Jackie!"

* * *

**(Ego University, River Bayou)**

River sat in the nearly empty Computer Lab staring at a blank computer screen and a blinking cursor. She shut her laptop closed with more force than necessary (she'll apologize later) and stuffed it into her case. Dejectedly, River pulled out a letter that was the entire cause of her foul mood. She should have just chucked the damn thing in the first trash bin she came across and went on her way. But instead, she kept the blasted thing as if rereading what it said would numb the pain. Or would make the cursed wording more bearable. The letter was from the number one publisher in Egopolcalpse and the cause of her distress.

_Miss Bayou,_

_Thank you for considering us as your publisher. We received your manuscript and looked it over. We regret to inform you that Kindom Come is not what we're looking for right now. We decided to go with another candidate instead._   
_If you have another story you will like us to take a look at for the possibility of publishing. Please send in your manuscript and we will take a look at it. Good Luck and thank you again._

_Angel Mercury._

Scowling, River crumpled up the letter and with a low growl, threw it in the nearest trash bin. _Not what they were looking for?!_ Do they know how much time and effort she put into that story?! What more do they want?! Sighing heavily, River sank back down into her chair and lazily looked around the Computer Lab for a distraction. Right now, she honestly didn't care if she was late to class. One of the games a student was playing caught her eye. She didn't recognize the student though. Stringy sprayed painted hair, faded patch shirt, patch jacket, ripped jeans and what to appeared to be sunglasses that she was wearing. River came over and sat next to the new student. River saw that it looked like she might have been crying earlier. If the running mascara was anything to go by.

 _ ***Do you want to try it?***_ She asked.

"If you don't mind," River answered looking at the game case.

_**Puppets:** A JackSepticeye Game by Power of Friend Games and Sarcastic Pasta Games. The developers of Septicscape and the Boss. Private Investigator Chase Brody and his partner Detective Jackie McLoughlin are hired by Marvin the Magnificent to help find his long lost brother, Doctor Henrik von Schneeplestein. Who's believe to be the Puppet Master's lasted victim. You must investigate various characters, plow through multiple and sometimes random battles, solve many cryptic puzzles to decode the whereabouts of Henrik. But beware. For the Puppet Mater is à͡l҉w͟͡a̸̢y̴͠s ̵̨wa̵t̵c̴͝h̕҉i͜n̶͝g̶ and will make you his next puppet if you not careful._

Smiling ear to ear, and her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree, River dove straight into the game. She was already getting into this game; playing as, Chase and/or Jackie (you can switch between the two), River went to different parts of the city. Interviewing different people, the player (River) trying to figure out who was lying, who was telling the truth, who could be working for the Puppet Master. Every now and then River had to stop and massage her wrist and arms and sometimes she even had to rub her legs.

' _Strange? Maybe I've been playing and sitting for too long? But this game! Man, I have to know what happens!_ ' River thought to herself.

She continued to play until what appeared to be the final puzzle of the game. She had to decode a message of some sort. Ha! Easy! River decoded it in nothing flat. Then something strange happened. The computer screen went blank. Completely and utterly dark. After about ten seconds, the computer screen flickered back on but it was nothing but a black and green static.

"Um," River took an unsteady breath. "Do - do you know if I might have, accidentally broke the game?" River turned to the student and nearly knocked over her chair. She - _the student_ \- she has **. . .** _Button eyes!_ And the button eyes began to bleed a blood-like ink. She tilted her head and smiled not even breaking her stitched mouth.

River then felt a tug on her wrists. She looked down and realized, there were acid green strings attached to her wrists and ankles. River tried to run for it but the strings yanked her and she fell face-first on the floor. Digging her fingernails into the carpet as the strings began to drag her. She grabbed ahold of a leg of one of the tables. Then one of the love seats in the Computer Lab. And finally the coffee table itself. 

"HELP!!!" River screamed. And to her horror, there was no one else but the Living Rag Doll, smiling at her. "Jackie!!!" The last thing River heard before she was completely sucked into the computer was **. . .**

"M̶̧͝y ͟͝Fa̶̢v̵̛o̕̕ri̡t͘e͘͝ ̛L̸҉o͠y̴͝a̶͘l͏̷̢ ̵͜P̷̕úp̸͠pe̶̸̛t̀"

* * *

**(Ego University)**

Jackie didn't know what to do. There was something very strange going on here at the University. Two students that Jackie had classes with, Lou Huffle and River Bayou, went missing yesterday. Lou was a very hard-working student, even if it wasn't her best subject. She always strived to do her best. So, for Lou to just "skip" class? It just didn't make any sense!

Then, for Lou to just materialize out of nowhere the next day, and act as if nothing happened? That was not like Lou at all! Not only that but Lou has been obsessing and working at her desk in the Dolphin Treasures Art Gallary none stop. She's been working on her brand new comic: _Nox._ Never taking a break except to eat and/or to get more art supplies.

And the strangeness doesn't stop there. Erin Treasures, the Director of the Music and Arts Programs and the owner of the Dolphin Treasures Art Gallary, went missing yesterday as well. No one had seen or heard from her all day yesterday. That wasn't like her. Erin, no matter how busy she might, always took some time out to help someone. So, for her to not be heard from or no one was able to find her yesterday? Yeah, something was up!

What made it worst though, was like Lou. Erin showed up out of the blue, the next day, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Obsessing about making the perfect painting and working none stop, except to eat or get more art supplies. She's painted about four different Septic Ego portraits, stop to look at them, and then she carelessly chucks them into a storage room. Constantly saying, "No, it's not right. It's not perfect. I need to make the perfect painting. It needs to be perfect!"

Jackie needed help. He decided to call Henrik and Chase and see if they could help out. Jackie felt a little guilty about doing this, he hasn't spoken to Chase since his world collapsed. And he hasn't spoken to Henrik since he began to research what was causing the Corruption. Taking a deep breath and taking his cellphone out, Jackie dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Henrik? It's Jackie. I need your help. Can you and Chase come by the University? I think it's spreading."

Dread was beginning to seep it's way into the pit of Jackie's stomach. River Bayou was still missing.

* * *

**(The Ego Cafe)**

Tapping his fingers against his leg, Jackie impatiently waited for Chase and Henrik to arrive as the minutes slowly ticked by. Huffing a frustrated sigh for the umpteenth time. Jackie began to pace, outside the Cafe. The Cafe was on the campus and towards the right as you walk in. Giving Jackie the perfect view of the Front Entrance. Jackie knew that he was being illogical, he just called them like no more than ten minutes ago. It wasn't like they could teleport or had super speed. So, Jackie continued his illogical impatient pacing for the next half hour. He couldn't help it. There was this feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Hopefully, Henrik could tell him something. Speaking of which, there he is!

And was that, "Jack?"

"Hey Jackieboy," Jack greeted.

"Sshhh. Keep it down," Jackie whispered looking around. "I go by Jackson. Or some people call me Jackie."

"Oh, sorry," Jack sheepishly apologized.

"It's okay. Wait, Jack? How did you get here?" Jackie inquired.

"Do you have ninety minutes? But seriously, I have no idea. We're still trying to figure that out," Jack answered.

"Jackie? You said that the Corruption was spreading?" Henrik asked getting to the topic of why they're here.

"Oh, right. Let's grab a table and some lunch. I'll explain everything," Jackie answered.

A couple of hours later, Jackie finished explaining what was going on. "And that's why I called you. Think the Corruption is spreading, Doc."

"I think you're right," Henrik confirmed. "The Corruption could be spreading to your world, Jackie. I thought I contained it but I guess not. There's a way to beat the Corruption but I'm not sure how to apply it."

"What about the Library? You were using that for your research," Chase suggested.

"That's a good idea. I could do some more research to see how to help," Henrik agreed.

"Well, the fastest way to do that is if we take a short cut through the Art Gallary." Jackie hesitated a bit, trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say next. "I was hoping Henrik, that maybe you could take a look for yourself. See what's going on with Lou and Erin. Maybe you could figure out how to combat this?"

"That is a good idea," Henrik commented.

"Alright, let's head on out guys," Jackie said sounding more confident then he felt.

* * *

**(Somewhere else on Campus)**

Erin and Lou worked relentlessly at their projects. Both of them suddenly stopped what they were doing. The felt the tug on their strings and knew what it meant. Lou Huffle would get the chance to show her brand new comic and have the perfect story arch. Erin would be able to paint the perfect painting for she will have for new still life models to paint. Both of them got ready for the Ultimate Art Show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm @lildevyl over on Tumblr if you want to pop in and say hi!


	3. Chapter Three: The Corrupted Comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jackie, Chase, Henrik, and their Creator Jack, arrive at Ego University where the Corruption has spread too. Now, They have to battle the three people that have been Corrupted in order to return them to themselves. Sounds easy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest Starring: HuffleTrax(Tumblr) as Lou Huffle!  
> A/N: Nox, is an OC of HuffleTrax, I am using her with full permission from HuffleTrax to use in this story.

**(Art Gallery)**

Jackie led the way to the Art Gallery, but during the whole trip, he never said a word. Jackie kept looking over his shoulder and/or around them, trying to hard to make it look like he was showing them around. Jackie couldn't help it though. He just couldn't shake this feeling. The closer they got to the Art Gallery, dread and something else that Jackie couldn't put his finger on, kept creeping up the back of his neck. Jackie knew that the Corruption had spread to his world. It was the only explanation for why Erin and Lou were acting the way they were and why no one hasn't heard anything from River. Whatever this feeling was, Jackie didn't like it. Not one bit.

' _Maybe things will calm down once Henrik takes a look. Maybe then I'll stop being on edge._ ' Jackie thought to himself and he and the others stepped inside the Art Gallery.

*** _You couldn't save everyone. No matter how hard you try. You will fail_ ***

"Jackie?"

"Huh?" Jackie turned around and saw the concerned looks of Henrik and Jack. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you alright?" Henrik asked concerned. "You didn't answer when we called you."

"Oh sorry. A lot on my mind. Didn't hear you," Jackie sheepishly apologized.

"Jackie, we're here for ya. We're going to help you as best as we can," Jack assured giving Jackie a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Jack," Jackie started to relax a bit. His brothers and their Creator are here to help him. Yeah, they'll get through this and Henrik will figure out a way to combat this.

"Alright. Henrik, I think you should take a look a Lou Huffle first. She's - not as bad as Erin as far as the Corruption affecting them," Jackie tried to explain. Both were bad but Erin - for some odd reason, seems to be affected the worst.

Henrik nodded his agreement. "Lead the way, Jackie."

* * *

**(The Corrupted Comic)**

Lou stopped what she was doing and quickly and neatly put all of her things away. Her master told her that they were on their way. She'll finally be able to showcase her brand new comic. Staring Jackieboy Man as the hero and an OC of her's that she has been working on nonstop as the main villain. She smiled at that thought. Oh, she couldn't wait to show them!

The door handle twitched and the door opened up, revealing Jackie, Chase, the good doctor, Henrik and someone else was with them. Why did he look so familiar? He looked like someone she knew but why? Every time she tried to recall a memory of him, it just got distorted, buzzing and even a faint static started up. But why did Lou feel like she knew him from somewhere? She knew him, she knew that she knew him, but why? How?

"J-Jackie? Who's your friend?" Lou stuttered a bit to get her question out.

"This is Jack. He's our - older brother!" Jackie introduced.

Older brother? A memory came to the surface of Lou's mind. A video, maybe, that she used to watch? _"Top of the morin' to ya laddies! My name is **(REDACTED)!** And welcome back to **(REACTED)!"**_

Lou shook her head. It just caused too much of a headache and too much buzzing and for some odd reason, she kept feeling a faint static impression as well. Refocusing back to Jackie.

"Um, Lou? Are you alright mein Freund?" Henrik asked. Might as well start the questioning process.

"Oh, of course, Doc!" Lou answered turning her focus on him now.

***** _**Did you miss me, Doctor?** _ *****

Henrik's eyes widen when he heard that voice. But only he seemed to hear it. Shaking it off, he has a job to do and needs to figure out what's going on in order to beat this - thing! Henrik continued his questioning, all the more, there became an increasing faint of static. And Lou was becoming more and more distant, as though she wasn't really there.

"Oh! I just remembered! I've been working on a brand new comic book! The idea just came to me last night. I guess you could say, I became a little obsessed but it's done now! Here! Have a look!"

Lou grabbed her sketchbook and began to slowly flip through it. Letting them each take it in. All the while, her smile grew. It wasn't like her normal brightening-up-the-room smile No, it was more - _sinister._ As if someone else, was puppeteering her. And that's when Jackie noticed it. Lou wasn't flipping through the sketchbook, the pages were flipping on there own. Page, after page, after page. Image after image. Until it felt like he couldn't look away. Like he had to keep watching.

*** _That's it. Just keep starting. Keep reading. After all. You're the main star. You're the hero. Jackieboy Man!_ ***

Jackie managed to get out the trance just in time! The comic book pages started jumping out on there own and growing to the size of the person. Black strings with a trace of static going over them were coming out the pages and wrapping themselves around everyone. And began to pull them in! Everyone seemed to snap out of it and struggle against the strings! But to no avail. Not even Jackie could fight the pull of the strings.

The next thing Jackie knew. They were in some sort of alternate dimension. Instead of a classroom, it was more like a Log Cabin. A roaring fire, a table at the corner, with what looked to be some old fashion lanterns. Some old fashion lights were hanging over as if the light bulb were just invented or just a few years after it. A huge door was on the other side of the Log Cabin right near the fireplace that was going. Just as Jackie took a few experimental steps towards the door.

The fire burst into high crimson red roaring flames, covering the entire fireplace and reaching the ceiling but the roof and the rest of the Log Cabin never caught fire. Someone started to walk out of the fire and when they did. The fire lowered, to the point of just covering them and then when the person was just mere meters away from the group. The flames stopped. Nox had emerged.

* * *

**(Nox)**

"Hello, Jackieboy," Nox greeted in a seductive voice.

Nox stood there with one hand on her hip and the other lazily holding a fireball. Her hair, dancing around mimicking the flames of the fireball and shadows all-around at the same time. She wore a mid-calf high black and a red sleeveless dress. The top part of the dress was crimson red with lace cap sleeves and lace mesh-like fingerless gloves. The skirt was black with a fire trim. Her eyes though. Here were button-like! One was red on the outside but black on the inside. The other was black on the outside but red on the outside. And her mouth resembled a rag doll stitched mouth.

"Who are you?! What have you done with Lou?!" Jackie demanded, getting in front of his brothers and their Creator.

"Oh, you don't remember me Jackieboy? After all, she _did_ introduce us after that one _incident,_ " Nox mocked.

"Nox," Jackie realized.

Nox gave an over-exaggerated theater like a bow. And held a sadistic smile as the flame in her hand changed to a midnight blue color and threw at them. Wrapping the midnight blue flame that shifted to smoke and shadows, around Jack, Henrik, and Chase. Leaving Jackie on his own.

"I'll make you a deal, Jackieboy," Nox offered. "You and me, one on one. You win. I'll let them go." She nodded her head to the captured group.

"And if you win?" Jackie asked no liking where this was going.

"Oh, I'll still let them go. But you. You, Jackieboy, would get to stay and be the hero in my brand new comic," Nox stated. "So? Do we have a deal?"

"Don't do it, Jackie!" Chase warned.

"Ah, yes, Chase Brody. The father figure," Nox focused her attention on him now. "Let's show Jackieboy what would happen if he says no." Nox made a maneuver with her hand and a shadow-like demon grabbed Chase and dragged him out right in front of Nox and Jackieboy. The Shadows were keeping the others at bay. Nox made another midnight blue flame and threw it directly at Chase.

Chase put his hands up bracing for impact. Waiting and expecting to feel the heat from the fire, to smell the burning flesh, but - nothing came. Chase panting, lowered his hands and looked around. It was pitch black all around him and he gave a slight shudder. The temperature must have dropped at least ten degrees.

"Hello?" Echo, echo, echo. "Jackie?" Echo, echo, echo. "Jack?" Echo, echo, echo. "Anybody?" Echo, echo, echo.

Then Chase saw it. An image came up near him. He remembered this day and wished that he never did. "You're a lousy father! You never take responsibility! Look at these bills! My sister was right! When are you going to get a real job!?"

"I'm a good father and do take responsibility! I pay the bills when I can and so do you! I've been trying to get a job but that's never good enough for your gold-digging sister now is it!"

It changed to another image when Buffy and Cody were trying to figure out why their Daddy wasn't living with them anymore. "Daddy! Why? Why don't you love us anymore? Why did Mommy take us? Why is Aunty saying you can't have us anymore?"

More and more of them popping up and more and more voices surrounding him. " _NO!_ " Chase screamed covering his ears and scrunching up his eyes. " _NO!_ Make it stop! Make it stop! Jackie! Jack! Henrik! Where are you?!"

"Enough, Nox!" Jackie called out seeing his brother like this. Nox was making him relive his worst memories and his worst fear.

"So, do we have a deal?" Nox offered, knowing what Jackie would say.

"Yes! Okay, yes! Just let Chase go!"

Nox made a maneuver with her hand and the shadows disappeared. No more images, no more voices, no more reliving his worst fears. Panting and shaking uncontrollably, Chase stumbled to his feet. Groping for something to steady him, Chase never registered the desk that he was leaning on. Nor did Chase or anyone else notice a small black object in Chase's hand. A Shadow Demon brought Chase back to the group, as Jackieboy and Nox squared off.

Both opponents trying to get the best shot in on each other. Which was easier than done because unfortunately for Jackie. Lou studied Jackie's fighting style for her comic. And the information on his fighting style retained in Nox's memory. So, Jackie had to rely on what his predecessor had taught him.

Nox determined to end this fight quickly. Charged up her fire powers in her hands and went to strike. Jackie kicked back like he was about to do a backflip. Kicked back up and went back down again avoiding Nox's strike. Jackie kept this up, trying to get to the water pail on the other side of the room. Nox saw what Jackie was trying to do and threw a fireball at the corner. Jackie cartwheeled out of the way evading the scolding hot steam and dodging the boiling hot water.

Snarling, at how long this ridiculous fight had been going on. Seriously, did Jackie truly believe he could win? Nox, charging up all her powers, ready to send a Firenado at Jackie.

' _No! Nox, no! We can't do this! Not Jackieboy! Please, Nox! NO!!!!_ '

Nox shook her head. ' _ **Why was Lou, her Creator resisting? This was what their Master wanted. Why was Lou fighting her?**_ '

' _JACKIE!!!! JACK!!!! HELP!!!_ '

Lou cried out but no one heard her. Or so, she thought.

* * *

**(The Shadow Circle)**

“Jack? Are you alright?” Henrik asked upon seeing the look on their Creator’s face.

“Lou. I heard her,” Jack whispered.

“Are - are you sure, Jack?” Henrik stammered.

“She’s fighting the Corruption,” Chase realized. If Jack could hear her then there was still a chance to save her. Like they did with Henrik. “We gotta do something. We gotta help them!”

“Yes, but how?” Henrik implored.

Jack looked around for something, anything to help. Then he saw it in the corner right across from them. An old fashioned fire extinguisher. If they could somehow disperse the shadows and get to it. Then Jackie or one of them could use it and bring back Lou. Make her remember who she truly is and help her fight the Corruption.

“Wait, Chase. What’s that in your hand?” Jack demanded upon seeing Chase holding something.

“I - I don’t know. I didn’t even realize that I had it.” Chase sheepishly answered.

He opened his hand and displayed a small old fashioned oil lantern. It was a bit more “modern” than the usual ones. It must have been modified for this dimension of Lou’s comic. It was shaped like a coffee grinder. A metal handle to hold it. The bottom of the lantern had a small valve to pour the oil in. A wick in the center of the lamp like structure with a circular clear glass in the front. On the top near the handle looked to be some sort of metal wheel and flint was inside near the wick.

Jack grabbed the lantern and inspected it. Only enough oil to cover the bottom. It wasn’t much. And they only had one shot at this. The shadows never made a move near where the fight was going on. That could only be because of one of two reasons. One, either Nox was controlling them not to intervene. Or two, the shadows couldn’t go near the light. Only one way to find out. Put his hand on the wheel and spinning it as fast as he could.

 _ **Clickclickclickclickclickclick. Click.**_ The light was shining through the glass and pointing at the ground.

Nox could only use her powers to do the fire with her fight with Jackie boy. Or use them to control the Shadow Demons. She couldn’t control both of them at the same time. Or else she would be severely weakened. She could only control the Shadow Demons to keep the others at bay and still use her full firepower. But she wasn’t worried. Jack would fall to his own worst fears and nightmares with the Shadow Demons lurking around.

Taking a deep breath. Jack shone the light at the circle of demons surrounding them. A terrifying screech could be heard sending chills down their spines. As the demons dispersed from the light. Jack with the lantern, sprinted across the room to the fire extinguisher. The light bounced in front of him, keeping the Shadow Demons at bay. But it did nothing to evade the bitter coldness the shadows left behind. Nor did it stop the deafening whispers. Jack got the corner and wrenched the fire extinguisher out of the corner.

“Jackie!” Jack called and tossed him the fire extinguisher. Just as the light in the lantern went out.

* * *

**(Lou Huffle)**

Jackie heard Jack and turned toward him and caught the fire extinguisher. Extinguishing the flame and her powers.

“ _Aaaahhhh!_ ”

A bright light briefly shone in the middle of the room where Nox once stood. Then Lou Huffle laid there on the floor not moving. Jack quickly came over, eyes glowing septic green. He took Lou’s hand and put it to his heart.

Inside Lou’s mind. Jack saw Lou was suspended in mid-air. Thousands upon thousands of Strings of Despair wrapped around her. Each one to a picture, post, or drawing that she did. And each one had nothing but hate comments coming from them.

' _Your art's awful. Not a real artist. You call yourself a comic book artist? Not original. This is crap. Ha, like Jackieboy Man would ever read this? What? Couldn’t you find yourself a real superhero? You’re a freak! How can you ever show your face here again? What are you? You’re not even human! Are one of those superpower freaks?_ '

Each one hurt more than others. Lou was born with a unique ability. She could bring her drawings to life with a “Magic” word. But only Lou could bring them to life. And then the “Incident” happened, where everyone found out what she could do. And if wasn’t for Jackieboy. Lou would have been the center of the most unwanted attention of the entire University. But not everyone felt the same way as Jackieboy. And they made sure that everyone knew what they thought of her. Every time she made a post, or every time her comic came out.

“Lou! Your good artist. Don’t listen to what they say. Your comic is wonderful. Come back to us. _Huffletrax!_ ”

Huffletrax. The one name rang a bell and brought forth so many suppressed memories.

_‘Top of the mornin’ to ya laddies! My name is JackSepticeye! And welcome back to a game called Undertale.’_   
_‘@hufflepufftrax just donated. Aw, thanks! Hope ya have a good day too!’_   
_‘Top of the morin’ to ya laddies! And welcome to this month's charity live stream! @hufflepuff I mean @huffletrax donated five dollars. Thanks, Huffletrax! Like your art style too!’_

More and more memories came flooding back. And more and more strings began to break. Lou began to come back down. Be in the Art Classroom that she loved so much. And remembered why she was here in the first place. She loved being an artist! She wanted to be a comic artist. To make her own comic book series. And she did. She started her own comic series with Jackiboy Man and started to pay off the rest of her tuition.

That was until the last String of Despair gave a mighty tug to pull her back.

_***Don’t you remember Lou? What happened when everybody saw what a freak you are? You couldn’t even control your own creation, Nox.*** _

Jack’s eyes were glowing brighter now. He knew what was going on. The Corruption was trying to feed off of Lou’s worst fear. Of no one accepting her because of what she can do and not being able to control her own powers.

“Lou! Don’t listen to her! She’s wrong! Jackie trusts you! I believe in you! You just got to believe in yourself!”

“Jackie? Jack?” Lou weakly whispered. “You heard me? You helped me?”

And the last String of Despair broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a blog over on Tumblr known as lildevyl!  
> HuffleTrax is a really cool artist who does cool fanart! Please go check out her blog on Tumblr!
> 
> Please let me know what you guys, gals, demons, ghouls, and Multi-Fandom Fiends think in the Comments! I'll see you fiends in the next post! C'ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Erin and the Corrupted Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie with the help of their Creator and his brothers managed to help rescue Lou Huffle from the Corruption. Now, all they need to do is rescue Erin Treasures and find River! Before it's too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild Gore, Corruption, Possession, Zalgo Text
> 
> Guest Starring: DolphinTreasureArt (Tumblr/YouTube) as Erin Treasures, Huffletrax (Tumblr) as Lou Huffle.

Hello? _***Static***_ Can you hear me? _***Static but the message is becoming clearer***_ Can you hear me, hello? Oh, there you are! Oh, thank ghoul! Look, I don't know how this happened, but somehow the file that I had this fanfic in. It's been _**REDACTED.**_ I'm trying to decode it but it keeps shifting, mutating? Listen, I manage to fix some of it before this gets uploaded and I'll keep trying.

When you get to the Chapter REDACTED with REDACTED as a REDACTED. It's going to turn into a REDACTED kind of fanfic. Look when that happens, don't panic! All you have to do is REDACTED in order to get the REDACTED. Once you've done that then the story should _**REDACTED.**_

Alright, it's all up to you readers! Good Luck!

_**Enjoy the Story!** _

* * *

**(Art Classroom)**

She was in and out of consciousness, between waking up and going back to sleep. She heard them, the different voices, all of them concerned for her. But why? Why are they so concerned about her? She couldn't even control her own creation, her own Alter Ego. Just let her lay here. Let her sleep. Then no one would get hurt. No one could use her or Nox to attack anyone else. This was the best option! No one using her ability and no one would get hurt. Yeah, she'll just . . .

"Lou! Lou! You need to wake up! This is Jackie!"

And the last String of Despair broke, snapped. Its influence was gone. Lou couldn't feel their presence anymore and she felt herself coming back to Earth.

"I think she's coming around. Lou? Wake up. Come back to us, Lou." A gentle voice with a German accent said.

"Jackie? Jack? You heard me? You saved me?" Lou weakly whispered eyes her tried to open her eyes.

"Yeah, Lou," Jackie smiled softly. "We did and your safe now."

"I'm so sorry Jackie!" Lou cried wrapping her arms around Jackie mumbling into his shoulder. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!"

Jackie wrapped his arms around Lou and hugged back. Rubbing soothing circles and just letting her cry. He knew it wasn't her fault, but seeing her this distress over something she had no control over? It just made Jackie's blood boil!

*** _You couldn't save her. If you did, then this wouldn't have happened_ ***

Was that even true? Did he - did he fail? NO! No, Lou's right here, shaken but safe. This was the Corruption's fault! And Jackie will end it! One way or another he'll end it!

After some time, Lou had calmed down. "Sorry," Lou apologized. Not sure if she was apologizing for the breakdown or for what she did.

"There's no need to apologize," Jack assured. "Right, now. Let's have Henrik take a look at you. We want to make sure that you're alright."

Lou nodded her agreement. A couple of hours later, Henrik said that Lou was back to normal, but she was suffering from magical exhaustion and needed to make sure not to strain herself. Otherwise, she could run the risk of losing her powers permanently or worst.

"What do we do now?" Chase asked the group.

"Now, we take Lou home and make sure she's safe then we go and find the others," Jackie stated with determination. He couldn't fail them. He almost failed Lou but he wasn't going to fail them! He failed in not protecting them from the Corruption, but he'll make sure not to fail them in bringing them back.

Nobody saw the shocked look on Lou's face and realization dawned on her. "I want to help! Please, Jackie! I can help!" Lou pleaded. She might not have been able to stop Corruption taking over her, but she'll be damn if there wasn't something she might be able to do help.

"It's too dangerous, Lou! You're suffering from magical exhaustion! Any more strain on your powers and you could lose them or worst. No, I'm sorry but we're taking you home to recover then we'll start looking for the others," Jackie firmly told Lou. He didn't want to tell her no but he wasn't about to risk her getting hurt. He couldn't!

Sighing in defeat, Lou nodded and let them herd her to her door room. Once there, and everyone made sure that Lou was alright. They headed out and went back to the Art Gallery. Erin Treasures was last seen in her Art Studio and that's where they were going to start.

* * *

**(Art Studio)**

*** _You couldn't save her. You failed Erin. Just like before. You, Jackieboy will fail. FOREVER!_ ***  
  
' _No! I didn't fail! I - we saved Lou! And we will save Erin! We will! I won't fail her, again!_ ' Jackie argued with the nagging voice in his head. He couldn't fail them! Not again!

Dread filled Jackie to the brim when he, his brothers and their Creator arrived upon the Art Studio. Erin's once pride and joy brightly colorful Art Studio were gone! The once bright and colorful walls were now a stormcloud gray. All the windows and skylights were now boarded up, with barely any sunlight shining through. All the desks, chairs and easels the students used, were now stacked up and looked as if no one had ever used them. All the paints were empty and all the art supplies were broken and scattered all across the floor.

The further the Septic Egos and their Creator went into the Studio, rows, and rows of portraits lined the walls. But it looked as if someone had vandalized each and every one of them. Jackie couldn't shake this feeling that when they passed a portrait, it was looking right at them.

When they found Erin, Jackie's heart began to crack more and more. She was muttering to herself over and over again, never once did she looked up from her painting. Her once beautiful denim jeans that had a dolphin emblem on them. Were now faded, torn, ripping at the seams and was heavily stained with "paint water" and paint thinner. As if when Erin went to clean her brush of one color to dip into another, she would dip it into water or paint thinner and then wiped the brush on her jeans. Erin's favorite light gray comfy shirt that she wore all the time she came up with a new idea was now ruined beyond repair. Her once favorite pale yellow shirt that she wore to protect her clothes, now you couldn't even tell where the paint ends and where the shirt begins.

"Erin?" Jackie nervously called out.

 ** _*The perfect painting, the perfect painting, the perfect painting. It must be perfect, it must be perfect, it must be perfect.*_** Erin kept repeating to herself.

"Erin?" Jackie cautiously approached. Hand reaching out, taking slow even steps, but then Jackie stopped dead in his tracks and slowly retreated his hand.

What Jackie caught a glimpse of in the mirror, it wasn't Erin. Whatever, it was, it gave Jackie an eerie grin and when it turned around, it nearly knocked Jackie back. Erin's once beautiful brunet short hair was now a midnight black with neon blue streaks. Her once light brown eyes were now button-like! One was light brown on the outside but black on the inside. The other one was black on the outside but light brown on the inside. The button-like eyes began to bleed paint giving Erin - no, this wasn't Erin - giving _It_ the look of the Puppet from _Five Night of Freddy's._ It's stitched mouth never broke when it's grin widen upon seeing that Jackie wasn't alone.

 **Em̴͠a͡n͘aev̡̨͢a͝h͢͞t̨͠n͟o̡͢͞dI̕͞** has emerged.

* * *

**(The Art Battle)**

**"W̴̡͢e͝͞lc͡͡o̶m̢͞e̶͟, Jac̵͜͏ki̶͘͜e!̵͘ I sę̛ę̕ tha͟t҉͘͜ ̵̨͠y͠҉҉ou br҉̴͘ơ͘ug̷̷͡hţ̛ ̵҉͡y͞our̕ f͜͜͝r͞ie̛͘͞n̶͞d̢͟s wi̛̕th yoư͜. Ar̵͞e ̷͏̸y̵o̸u҉ h̵er͟e ̸̨͞f͞o͠͡r ̧m̨͟y A̷̶͝rt ̕B̢͡attl͜e?̧"** **E̡man͘͡a͘ev͜a̛͜htn̸͜od̵I͝** greeted.

"E-Erin?!" 

Jackie now just realized that Erin - _no_ \- this wasn't Erin. Not anymore. **Ȩm҉̧͢a͏̴na͜҉eva̴̵̸htn̡̢͡odI̢** was no longer holding her paintbrush and paint pallet. They were just floating there in thin air. She waved her hand the paint set, set itself perfectly on the table next to the easel. Paintbrushes began to rattle on the table behind the easel that **Em̷̶an̡̛͘ąeva͡ht̴͝n̸̴̕od͠I** was working on. 

**"So̴̧ nice ̷̨o̵͞͞f y̷͡ou ̕͡t̢̕͝o̕ ̧c̨͏o̷͠me ̶to̶ my̵̛͝ ̧͠A҉͠r͘t Bat̨̨t̸l҉̶e̸͡, ̶̕͠J҉a͘͜c̨̛͢k̷͝͝i̕e!̛ S̵̛͠o ni̡ce ̨͠o̢͜f yo̶̵u̧ ͘t̨o̶͜ ̷̸com̴̸e t͜o̢͝ ̵̷my̴̴̧ ̛͞Art͏ B̷͡͝at̸tl̡̕͜e,̵ ̧͘J̵͞a̴̸ckie!̨" E̸̸̢m҉̕an̴aev̸ah̢̕tn̨̕od̴̢I** said glitching and waved her hand.

The paintbrushes that were rattling on the table now flew forward and grew to be life-size. The life-size paintbrushes dipped themself in some sort of acid green substance and went to the vandalized portraits. Then painted whatever that liquid was all over covering the entire canvas. Then to Jackie's terror, the portraits began to come to life! It felt like Jackie had entered an indie horror game, the figures were started to break the fourth wall and climb out of the paintings.

When they fully were out of the painting and stood up, Jackie's heart plummeted. All the paintings were portraits of them, of the Egos and their Creator, but now there horribly disfigured to the point that they didn't even look human. Corrupted. All the portraits had become Corrupted. It must have happened when Erin was targeted. Jackie and the others scattered trying to figure out what to do and went to look for something to defend themselves with.

* * *

Henrik didn't get far, as a stream of paint came crashing in front of him when he tried to get to the door. Hurriedly backing up, as the paint reformed to show him what he looked like when the Corruption took over him. Henrik backed himself into one of the easels that had one the paintings now fully empty. He groped around trying to find something - _anything_ ­ - to use as a weapon. His hand found and clutched around some kind of art tool that he didn't know the name of. It reminded him of a plastic cake/pie server, but it didn't matter. Grabbing it in his hand like one of his surgical tools and with years of experience. Henrik charged at the thing, making precise incisions to this - _monstrosity._

* * *

Chase would be the first to admit that he was anything but a fighter. He didn't even know how to fight! But he did know how to do amazing trick shots and he was the "King of Parakor" after all. Doing his best with what he has at his disposal, Chase quickly started acting like the floor was lava! Jumping, diving, flipping from one place to another and climbing anything that he could. Chase was doing a good job of staying three steps ahead of whatever this thing was. Until his foot caught on to something and sending Chase crashing down. Chase looked over his shoulder and turned around just in time for the paint monster to materialize right in front of his eyes.

It stared at Chase for a while, tilting its head side to side as if trying to make sense of something or to come to some kind of decision. Once it did it put it's hand to the side and paint began to form and solidified into some kind of string-like material. It lunged forward at Chase trying to tie the strings to him. Chase fought off the creature and managed to push it off of him, getting to feet, Chase high speed outta there. The thing went after Chase and was closing in on him. Chase sprinted down the hall at full speed no chance to do any cool tricks now. Trying to through it off, Chase crisscrossed, grabbed different things and threw them down after him. The thing jumped and evaded the obstacles with ease and continue its pursuit. Chase saw his opportunity come into view. Putting all of his parakor skills to the test, Chase sprint full force at the tapestry dead ahead of him. Then he jumped on the wall next to him, landed on the tapestry and waited a few seconds, then flipped backwards to the hall floor. Rolling on the ground as he landed ready to sprint if his plan didn't work.

Chase looked back only to see that the paint monster had gotten reabsorbed into the tapestry. Chase took a minute to smile triumphantly for a brief moment then sprinted back to the others.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to do! He only knew a little self-defense but this was beyond him! He ran into the art supply room and looked around for anything to use! He quickly found a staff like a rod and ready himself just in time to see the Corrupted JackSepticeye emerge.

Jack stood there almost frozen staring at this - this _thing._ It looked like him but not at the same time. It looked as if all the joy was gone. The spark and the reason why Jack kept doing videos was dimensioned, dimmed. Its eyes were dull, emotionless, all the light and brightness was no more. Its mouth was stitched as if to never talk ever again. You could just feel the negativity radiating off of it as if you felt like you could never feel joy or happiness ever again. Jack shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

The Corrupted JackSepticeye lunged right at Jack, trying to subdue him. It became a tug-a-war over the rod that Jack picked up to defend himself. Jack managed to throw the Corruption down and ready to strike it with the rod but he hesitated. A split moment Jack almost saw himself in this - whatever it was - and a part of him wanted to help it. But he knew deep down that he couldn't. Pleading eyes begging Jack, to let it be free. Jack took the rod, raised it over his head and brought it down full force. The Corruption splattered and dispersed and then seeped through the cracks in the floor. Jack with shaking hands and breath, ran out the art supply room and back to Jackie like bat-out-of-hell.

* * *

Jackie stood unable to form any cohesive thoughts, staring at this -whatever it was- it wasn't good. The thing that was standing in front of him, looked like what would happen if Jackie ever got Corrupted. The once light green hair was now a messy mousy brown. Button-like eyes, one was red on the outside but black on the inside. The other was black on the outside but blue on the inside. Static tears began to bleed from the button-like eyes. A stitched mouth that reminded Jackie of embroidery. The once-proud bright red suit was now dark blood red, with several patches of different shades of black. Acid green strings hung from Corrupted Jackie’s wrist and were also used as stitching.

Jackie hesitated for a moment, he wasn’t sure why he did though. But Jackie quickly got his bearings and just in time, as Corrupted Jackie came at him pulling no punches. Jackie now had a good idea of what it felt like being in the _Walking Dead._ Corrupted Jackie’s fighting style was very wild and reckless but also extremely strong. Jackie had to come up with something and fast! He couldn’t just keep dodging, evading and trying to counter every single move. Jackie dodged and ducked under a move and managed to Super Kick the Corrupted Jackie back into the empty canvas. As soon as the Corrupted Jackie made contact with the empty canvas, a portrait of Jackieboy Man was soon standing there in front of him.

Chase, Jack, and Henrik came back and stood behind Jackie. Ready to help in any possible way.

“Erin! Please! You have to fight this! This is Jackie!”

 **“Er̴i̸͞n͏̧?͢ E̸̢r̢in̴͡ '̶҉s̷͞ ͢g͝͏̨o̸͝n҉͜e̕!̨” E͟͡m̡̡a̸n̢҉a̶e͢͞v̵̸a̧h͢҉t̴͢no̧҉dI̸̕͡** mocked. “ **S̵h̡e’s̢ g̸͜o̴ne̴ F͝OR̨̧͟E̕҉V͟ER̵̨̛!"**

 **E͟͡m̡̡a̸n̢҉a̶e͢͞v̵̸a̧h͢҉t̴͢no̧҉dI̸̕͡** waved her hand and more and more “Vandalized” Portraits came to life, surrounding the Egos and their Creator. All four of the Septics, with their backs to one another, tried to come up with a plan. They were outnumbered and soon the numbers game had caught up to them. Each Septic was being dragged to different blank canvases and the live paintings were trying to pull them into the paintings. Make them a permanent fixture and **E͏̛҉ma̧n҉ae̷̡̢v͢͠aht̢n̛̕͞od͢I̢** would finally have her perfect painting.

“Erin!”

Jackie’s heart stopped when he heard the voice of the new arrival! ‘ _No, no, no, no! She couldn’t be here!_ ’

Everyone turned their heads to see Lou Huffle standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as lildevyl. Feel free to pop in any time. Hope, you enjoyed! Let me know in the comments! The next chapter is coming!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr if any of you, fiends want to pop in! @lildevyl on Tumblr.


End file.
